A Journey's Beginning
by Stegro88
Summary: Jackson Jones is finally leaving home. This is his journey as a Pokemon Trainer. Pokemon set in the real world. No set update schedule.


**A Journey's Beginning**

 **Chapter 001 – I Choose You**

Today was the day. Finally. It hadn't come soon enough.

"I see you haven't wasted anytime," a voice call out from behind him and Jackson turned to see his mum standing there. "Not that I figured you would."

"You've known this day was coming for almost as long as I have," Jackson reasoned, putting his hands into his vest pockets.

"True," She acknowledged. "Even if I don't know why."

"It doesn't matter," Jackson replied dismissively. "Point is, by this time tomorrow, I will be a long way from here. And I have no immediate plans of coming back."

"When do you leave?" She asked sadly.

"As soon as I see the professor," Jackson said. "Once I'm finished there, I'm gone."

"Could I ask something of you," Jackson's mother asked, a tear welling up in her eye. "A mother to her son."

"You can ask anything of me," Jackson declared. "I just can't promise that I will be able to do it."

"Come and see me after you see the Professor. Before you leave," She asked. "Please, that is all I ask."

"Alright," Jackson acceded. It wasn't how he had originally planned his departure but he had always found it difficult to deny his mother anything. It was why he had stayed as long as he had. "I'll come back here afterwards."

"Thank you," his mother said in gratitude. Jackson smiled before turning back and putting the last few items into his saddlebags for his bike. Closing them up, Jackson grabbed his vest off the back of his chair.

"I'll grab these when I get back," Jackson announced as he donned his vest.

"Take care," his mother said.

"Always," Jackson promised before kissing his mother on her forehead and walking out of the room.

 **#AJB#**

Jackson pulled up outside of Professor Redwood's lab and shut off his bike. Flicking down the kickstand, Jackson let it take the weight of the bike before he dismounted and took off his helmet. Exhaling, he glanced around at the fields that surrounded the lab then headed for the front door. It opened just he reached it and woman in a lab coat stood aside to let him enter.

"Jackson, we've been expecting you," she said by way of greeting as she stepped aside. "Please come in."

"Thank you Alison," Jackson said as he entered the building. "How are Daniel and Lucy?"

"They are doing well," Alison replied, shutting the door behind Jackson. "Professor Redwood is in the conservatory. You, of course, know the way."

"I do," Jackson confirmed. "Thank you Alison."

"You're welcome," Alison said before walking away. Jackson watched her go, admiring her form before shaking it off and heading deeper into the building. He quickly navigated his way to the conservatory and stopped and lent quietly against the doorframe as Professor Redwood watered his plants.

"Do you plan on holding up the doorframe all day or were you going to say something?" Professor Redwood walled out without turning to Jackson.

"I figured you were busy and didn't want to interrupt," Jackson reasoned.

"Nonsense. You and I both know that I have reserved this morning for our meeting. And that I did that a long time ago," Professor Redwood stated as he set the watering can he was holding down and turned to face Jackson. "Shall we begin."

"The sooner we start, the sooner I can leave," Jackson declared. Professor Redwood merely nodded and walked past Jackson into the building. He led the way to his lab where three poke balls rested on a bench.

"Have you given thought to which you will choose?" Professor Redwood asked as he busied himself at a computer terminal. "I should think so given how long you have been waiting for this day."

"I have," Jackson confirmed. "From our prior discussion you know that I have no interest in beginning with a Bulbasaur. Nothing against them, they just don't draw my interest."

"So it is either the Squirtle or the Charmander," Professor Redwood stated the obvious.

"The Squirtle," Jackson said. "It may not have quite the offensive power of Charmander but it is more well-rounded. And I think that is what I need in a starter pokemon."

"Squirtle is a good choice," Professor Redwood agreed. "This one I am particularly proud of."

"And why is that?" Jackson asked a little suspiciously.

"This one I have taught several additional moves to that will be of great benefit to you," Professor Redwood revealed.

"Isn't that showing favouritism, Professor?" Jackson wondered.

"Perhaps, but I believe I know one of the reasons behind you becoming a trainer," Professor Redwood said. "Besides, you can call it a birthday present."

"And I guess arguing with you would be a fruitless experience," Jackson said to himself, eliciting a smile from the professor. "Care to enlighten me on what my Squirtle knows then?"

"Your Squirtle is level 10 so it knows Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun and Withdraw naturally while I was also able to teach it Iron Tail and Iron Defence," Professor Redwood explained. "They should come in quite handy."

"I can't argue with that," Jackson replied. "I think it's time I met my pokemon. Don't you?"

"Feel free," Professor Redwood said. "I'll introduce you both."


End file.
